


Princesses

by turntechGodhead



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, um..., well there's boobies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechGodhead/pseuds/turntechGodhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we're going to be girlfriends, Allison, I expect you to treat me like a princess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesses

Lydia excels at skiing like she excels at everything. Allison has never seen her be mediocre at anything except for when she dumbed down her abilities for Jackson. Around Allison, however, Lydia is more than happy to flaunt any and all of her abilities, as eager to show off as she is to show her up.

Allison is happy to watch her, and even happier to show her admiration. Lydia glows under Allison's praise, subtly because she doesn't want to seem like she cares but Allison can tell, and she flips her hair and smirks proudly.

"I know," Lydia says simply as she puts away her skis and takes her goggles off. "I _am_ pretty awesome."

Allison laughs and hangs up her parka, reaching an arm out for Lydia's. "Yeah. Here, give me your coat. I think we're done with snow for today, don't you?"

"Yeah." She hands it over and tugs the sleeves of her pale pink sweater past her fingers. "I'm still frozen."

She looks frozen. Her face is still tinged with pink from the cold and she wraps her arms around herself, bouncing in place a little. Allison takes off her scarf and wraps it around Lydia instead, guiding her by the small of her back into the living room of their rented cabin.

"I'm cold too. But we can get a fire going and we'll be warmed up in no time."

"Ooh," Lydia purrs, "I hope that was a euphemism."

"…No, Lydia."

She pouts and huffs, "Well. I'll start the fire, go get blankets."

Allison rolls her eyes fondly and nods, heading off to strip blankets off the bed. They end up cocooned together in a haphazard mess of quilts and bedsheets with their legs tangled together. Allison warms up quickly and presses closer to Lydia to share her body heat. Lydia gives a content sigh at the additional warmth she provides and leans her head on Allison's shoulder. Then she slips her icy little fingers under Allison's sweater and presses them to her belly.

Allison gasps and flinches, "Oh my _god,_ no, they're freezing!"

" _Yeah_ , and you're warm!" She pulls her head back to raise her eyebrows at her and makes no move to take her hands away. Allison gives her a flat look and sighs in defeat.

Lydia smiles triumphantly and leans up to kiss her chastely on the lips, "If we're going to be girlfriends, Allison, I _expect_ you to treat me like a princess."

"Uh huh," she says, smiling in spite of herself, "What about me? Am I a peasant?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lydia widens her eyes and shakes her head as if it's obvious. "A princess would never date a _peasant_. You're a princess too, dummy."

"Well, then, can I, as a princess, politely request that you get your freezing hands off my stomach?"

Lydia smiles deviously and nods, "Of course."

She slides her hands up and cups her boobs over her bra. Allison squeaks and feels her face flush hot, eyes going round and eyebrows shooting up.

"What? They're not on your stomach anymore."

Allison purses her lips but shifts closer anyway when Lydia's hands squeeze gently. She brings her hands to either side of Lydia's face and kisses her, slowly, and makes no complaint when Lydia starts pulling her sweater up by the hem. She breaks away and pulls it over her head, dislodging the blankets from her shoulders and sending them sliding towards the floor. The room is a little cool, particularly while sitting without a shirt on, but Allison doesn't care, especially with Lydia reaching around her and unclasping her bra. She pulls it off and flings it away lazily, bringing her hands—which are _still_ cold—back to Allison's breasts.

"How are your hands _so_ cold?" Allison places her hands over Lydia's and shivers.

Lydia shrugs. Her hands, despite it all, are light and playful, squeezing lightly and pushing her boobs together. Allison giggles and shudders when Lydia strokes her thumbs over her nipples and she has _no idea_ what she's supposed to be doing, but she figures Lydia probably doesn't either so it's okay.

"They're starting to warm up," Lydia says. It takes Allison a second to realize she means her hands. She slides them around to either side of Allison's ribcage and pulls her closer, kissing the dip in her collarbone and down to her sternum. Allison threads her fingers through Lydia's hair as her mouth travels across her chest and she makes a soft sound in the back of her throat when Lydia's tongue brushes against her nipple.

"Lydia," she gasps.

"Yes?" Lydia says, turning her head up to look at her.

"Oh—uh—I didn't actually have anything to say. Just. You know." She does a thumbs-up. "Um, yeah."

Lydia stares, then closes her eyes and snorts, "Allison."

Allison blushes and laughs at herself, "Give me a break, okay? This is still. New."

They smile at each other, Lydia even looks a tiny bit nervous which makes Allison feel a million times better, and pull away from each other a little. Lydia reaches up and checks that her lipstick hasn't smudged too much before climbing off the couch and holding her hands out for Allison.

"Where are we going?" Allison asks, taking Lydia's hands and getting up.

"The bedroom." Lydia smirks at the look Allison gives her and shrugs a shoulder. "This fire is _too_ warm, I'd rather be warmed up by _you_."

"Lydia…"

"And we can be comfortable and take our time," she says, lacing their fingers and pulling Allison along, "The only way to make something feel less _new_ and _foreign_ is to explore it thoroughly, right?"

"I guess—I mean, yeah—"

"Right! Then come on."

Allison grins helplessly and follows her to the bedroom. She supposes princesses always get their way.

**Author's Note:**

> help i'm addicted to allison/lydia......anyway, ANY crits are helpful!! i'm trying to get a feel for their characterizations so that in particular is helpful, but anything would be really great!


End file.
